


living of love

by picht



Series: good-weird (gerard/bert/frank poly fic) [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Carnival, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Gerard Way, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: They locate the Circle of Life (as the ferris wheel has apparently been deemed), and get about halfway through the line, when they realize there’s a problem. “Who the fuck is gonna sit in the middle?” Bert asks.“Clearly me, since, you know, I’m dating both of you,” Gerard says, quite sure of themself.“Yeah, but Frank likes me more,” Bert says, and then Frank gives him a high five behind Gerard’s back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically what was supposed to be at the end of the last one but for the life of me i could not write the ending, but i finally did!!! here it is, The Boiz having some fun at a carnival. it's pretty silly but i'm a pretty silly person so i guess that makes sense. there's a brief mention of misgendering but it doesn't actually happen in the fic it's just mentioned

“Guess what,” Frank says one day when they’re all sitting out on the curb in front of Gerard’s house—well, Frank and Gerard are sitting on the curb, Bert’s moving back and forth in the street on a skateboard, pretending he knows what’s doing when he really, really doesn’t.

“Hm?” Gerard says, not looking up from their lap where they’re drawing, but listening nonetheless.

“I got misgendered in Hot Topic the other day,” Frank says. Bert stops skateboarding.

“That’s shitty,” he says, and then, “I’ll beat them up if you want,” as though, one: Frank knows the name and address of the person who did it so Bert can go to their house and call them out personally, and, two: Bert is more than just skin and bones and could actually beat someone up, neither of which are true.

Gerard just says, “Why were you at Hot Topic?” as though they wouldn’t sell their soul for half of the shit in the store.

“I needed a new studded belt to really express the death and angst inside of me,” Frank says sarcastically, but totally isn’t lying. He had been looking for a new studded belt, because Sweet Pea seems to think that the studs on his old one are food, and goes out of her way to tear them off whenever she sees it. Every single time, she realizes she can’t eat the studs upon tearing them free from the belt, and every single time, she forgets that this is the case on her next attempt.

“How brooding of you, Frankie. You really know how to sweet talk a girl with all this angst and death, I might just swoon into a faint,” Gerard says, and then, after a few moments, “You’re, like… okay, though, right?”

“Yeah,” Frank says. “I’m, like, over it now, but it still kinda sucked at the time, I guess.” He pauses with a glum look on his face. There’s silence for long enough that Gerard is about to scoot over and give him a hug, but before they can do that, he says, “Anyway, the point is, I was at Hot Topic the other day, and I overheard someone say there was gonna be a carnival in town, so I looked it up and it’s this weekend. Do you guys wanna go?”

“Hell yeah I want to go to a carnival,” Bert says, throwing his arms in the air, still going back and forth on the skateboard. Gerard stops drawing for a moment to give a thumbs up, and that’s how they end up where they are now, standing side by side at a carnival.

They’re all walking side by side with Gerard in the middle, each holding their own soda cup while they take turns finishing off the remnants of the biggest stick of cotton candy they’ve ever seen. They’ve ridden the tilt a whirl, the octopus ride that they thought they were going to die on, the roundup ride that they thought they were going to die on, the zipper ride that they thought they were going to die on, the swings ride that they thought they were going to die on, and now they’re on their way to the ultimate carnival ride: the ferris wheel.

They locate the Circle of Life (as the ferris wheel has apparently been deemed), and get about halfway through the line, when they realize there’s a problem. “Who the fuck is gonna sit in the middle?” Bert asks.

“Clearly _me_ , since, you know, I’m dating both of you,” Gerard says, quite sure of themself.

“Yeah, but Frank likes me more,” Bert says, and then Frank gives him a high five behind Gerard’s back.

“I think I should sit in the middle,” Frank says. “I mean, I’m the smallest, so I feel like we would have the most room if I was in the middle. The seats are kind of small since they’re, like, generally only meant for two people.” They’re nearly to the front of the line now, and this makes Gerard look up and realize that there are only two people in each of the carts. They have just enough time to freak out before they make it up to the admission guy.

“What if we aren’t allowed to all go in the same cart?” They ask. “What if he makes one of us stay out?”

“Then I’ll let you two get on, punch him in the neck, and then while he’s recovering I’ll jump in, and, like, give money to the first person to operate the controls for us so we can go up,” Bert says, (mostly) joking, but Gerard has trouble determining sometimes when something is a joke and when it’s not, so for the last few minutes before they get to the front of the line, they’re on edge, as if they think Bert is actually going to punch the attendant in the neck if they’re not all allowed to go on.

Eventually, they reach the front of the line, and the guy gives them a look. “You all want to ride together?”

“Yep,” Frank says.

“You know that generally it’s just two people per cart, right?”

Frank looks the dude in the eye and says, “Yep,” popping the P loudly and raising an eyebrow. “That a problem?” He asks, and crosses his arms over his chest in a menacing manner. He may be small, but he’s got tattoos and piercings and he’s italian and he’s the frontman of a punk band. He can be intimidating when he wants to be. Whereas Bert is all talk, Frank follows through. Gerard looks like they’re about to die. The guy shrugs and lets them through.

They hesitate for a moment, trying to figure out who’s going to sit where, until Frank decides to take initiative and sits in the middle. He’s right, anyway; with him in the middle there’s more elbow room for Gerard and Bert. Once they’re all buckled in and secured, Frank says, “See, Gee? That wasn’t so bad, was it? Bert didn’t even have to punch anyone in the neck, and now here we are.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Gerard says, feeling a little silly for being so anxious about the whole ordeal. Bert reaches behind Frank and pats their head gently. “Thanks, Bert,” They say, rolling their eyes, but some part of them does appreciate the comfort. Bert gives them a thumbs up.

“Who gets to kiss Frank when we get to the top?” Bert asks, because when you’re on a ferris wheel with someone you _have_ to kiss them at the top. It’s, like, the law or something.

“Me,” Gerard says immediately.

“Why?” Bert asks. Gerard always gets to kiss Frank. Bert’s not really into Frank or anything, but he’s fun to kiss and maybe Bert wants in on that.

“Because I’m _dating_ him,” Gerard says. “You’re just friends! I get to kiss him first, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Bert says. “But he likes me more!” Frank and Bert high five again, but it’s fine, because Gerard doesn’t even like either of them anyway, so there.

In the end, it doesn’t really matter, because once they get to the top, they both just decide to kiss Frank on the cheek while Frank lifts his arms up in the air and shouts at the top of his lungs.

_Good-weird_ , Gerard thinks to themself. They love good-weird.

**Author's Note:**

> man i love writing about these gay and trans kids and their gay and trans shenanigans its pretty good-weird. expect more for this 'verse from me! its like one of my fav things i've ever written. hopefully you wont have to wait literal months for the next installment but if that's the case then i'm sorry in advance


End file.
